Un papa bien mystérieux
by pauline4
Summary: Après bien des mensonges et mystères, McGee et Ziva vont découvrirent une chose à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais pensé.


**Un papa bien mystérieux !**

McGee attendait patiemment que l'ascenseur ouvre enfin ses portes sur le laboratoire d'Abby. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 15 minutes que Gibbs avait envoyé Tony cherchait des résultats d'analyses et ce dernier n'était toujours pas remonté. Après l'avoir appelé en vain trois fois de suite, il avait filé en vitesse le chercher pour éviter encore plus les foudres de son patron.

Une fois les portes franchit et quelques pas effectués, il s'arrêta net ; surprit par la scène qui se déroulé sous ses yeux.

- **Heu... je... je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?** demanda t-il un peu perdu.

Au son de sa voix, Tony reposa doucement Abby au sol, accompagné toujours par leurs éclats de rire.

- **McGee !!!** cria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- **Mais... Abby, laisse-moi respirer s'il te plait.**

Elle se détacha alors de lui et celui-ci pu enfin lui demander :

- **Qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?**

- **J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer !** déclara t-elle toute excitée.

- **Et qui est ?**

- **Je vais avoir un bébé !!!**

Suite à cette réponse, il resta figé quelques secondes ; essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

- **Alors là ! Je... Et bien... Félicitations !** finit-il par déclarer tout simplement, en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

- **Merci beaucoup. Tu viens, j'allais remonter avec Tony pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres car pour l'instant vous êtes les deux seuls au courant.**

- **Heu... oui bien sûr.**

Il reprit donc le chemin empreinté quelques minutes auparavant accompagné, cette fois-ci, par Tony et Abby. Une fois arrivés à l'étage et la nouvelle annoncée, la surprise et l'étonnement prirent place sur le visage de ses collègues ; mais furent tout de suite remplacés par une immense joie pour leur amie. Après l'avoir féliciter, de même que Gibbs, Ziva ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

- **Mais dis-nous Abby, le père de cet enfant, le connaît-on ? L'avons-nous déjà rencontré ?**

- **Heu... non. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu.**

- **Et peut-on connaître son identité ?** demanda McGee.

- **Ou faire sa connaissance peut-être ?** suggéra Ziva.

- **C'est à dire que pour l'instant il est absent. Je lui demanderais s'il désire vous voir dès son retour d'accord.**

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence. Abby resta encore quelques minutes avant de retourner travailler, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

Le soir même, Gibbs se rendit chez Tony. Il sonna et ce dernier vint donc lui ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son visiteur.

- **Gibbs !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Je suis venu voir Abby. Je suis passé chez elle mais elle n'y était pas. J'en ai donc déduit qu'elle devait être ici.**

- **Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle serait là ?**

- **Allons Tony ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Si tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant, tu as tort.**

-** Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ?**

Cependant, Gibbs ne répondit pas car Abby venait de faire son apparition. Tony, de dos, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- **Tu es bien sûr que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?** lui demanda t-il tout en lui faisant signe de se retourner.

Ce dernier s'exécuta donc et remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'entrée afin de venir les rejoindre.

- **Salut Gibbs ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?** demanda t-elle toute joyeuse.

-** Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et voir si tout aller bien. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien discuter au bureau.**

- **C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter mais je vais très très bien merci.**

- **C'est effectivement ce que je peux constater. En fait DiNozzo, félicitations !!!**

- **Pour quoi ?** demanda t-il peu sûr de lui.

- **Et bien pour ta future paternité voyons !**

Les deux futurs parents se regardèrent étonnés. Comment l'a t-il su ? Ils avaient pourtant été très discrets, ils en étaient certains. C'était même la première chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord ; personnes ne devait le savoir, en tout cas pour l'instant.

- **Mais... je... comment... comment es-tu... ?** essaya de demander en vain Tony, trop surprit.

- **Comment suis-je au courant ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître si vous avez cru que je ne remarquerais rien. Tout d'abord, toi Abby qui d'ordinaire est déjà pleine de vie, je te trouve encore plus rayonnante et épanouie depuis un certain moment. Ensuite, toi Tony, ton comportement a bien changer en quelques mois : beaucoup plus sérieux tout en gardant cette petite part d'insouciance quand même, également beaucoup plus radieux et heureux qu'à l'accoutumé, un sourire très différent des autres et réservé spécialement pour Abby à chaque fois que tu la vois ; de même pour toi jeune demoiselle. Je pourrais encore vous citer tout un tas de petites choses comme celles-ci qui ne trompent pas. Mais encore faut-il les remarquer, ce qui n'a pas était le cas du reste de l'équipe apparemment.**

- **Et depuis quand es-tu au courant ?** demanda t-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- **Depuis le début je pense. Si j'en juge par les changements de votre comportement, je dirais que cela fait environ 9 à 10 mois que vous êtes ensembles si je ne me trompe.**

Devant la surprise qui se peignit sur leurs visages et leurs silences, Gibbs sut qu'il avait visé juste.

- **Je confirme alors. Je suis bien au courant depuis le début.**

- **Tu nous en veux de ne pas vous l'avoir dis ?** demanda Abby d'une petite voix.

- **Absolument pas.**

- **Et que comptes-tu faire ?** lui demanda t-elle craignant tout de même un peu sa réponse.

- **Et bien...** commença t-il pour faire durer le suspense. **Je pense que je vais vous féliciter de nouveau. Oui, je vais faire cela**, leur confirma t-il tout en prenant Abby dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Gibbs leur demanda :

- **Je peux savoir une chose ? Toi Abby qui a plutôt des idées assez originales, comment tu t'y es prise pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ?**

- **Et bien en fait, il l'a apprit par accident. Normalement je devais lui annoncer dans trois jours, pour son anniversaire.**

- **Comment l'a tu découvert alors ?** demanda t-il à Tony.

_Flash-back_

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur franchit, il regarda directement si une présence étrangère se trouvait dans le laboratoire. Après avoir passé un rapide coup d'œil, il constata que non. Il se dirigea donc vers Abby, accompagné par la musique assourdissante, et se plaça derrière elle. Ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher, elle sursauta lorsque Tony lui déposa un léger baiser dans le coup.

- **Tu m'as fait peur !** s'exclama t-elle.

-** Excuse-moi. Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?** demanda t-il, prenant un air coupable.

Elle le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'approcha de lui afin de l'embrasser. Rompant le contact, elle lui répondit :

- **Voilà comment.**

- **Je m'en souviendrais pour les prochaines fois, promis.**

- **Je n'en doute pas. Alors, que viens-tu faire ici ?**

- **Gibbs veux les résultats d'analyses pour l'échantillon de sang que Ziva t'a apporté ce matin.**

- **Ils viennent juste d'arrivés. Attends un peu. Tiens, les voilà**, dit-elle en lui donnant une feuille.

- **Merci. A tout à l'heure alors.**

Après lui avoir donné un baiser furtif, il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Abby, qui le regardait partir, le vit s'arrêter brusquement. Elle alla donc le rejoindre et lui demanda :

- **Qu'y a t-il ?**

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, ayant toujours son regard fixé sur les résultats d'analyses qu'il tenait entre les mains. Abby le remarqua et, intriguée, la lui prit des mains. Elle pu donc à son tour constater ce qui avait mis l'italien dans cet état.

- **Heu... Je... Je crois que je me suis trompée**, déclara t-elle tout simplement.

- **Tu es... On va... avoir un... bébé ?! **parvint-il enfin à prononcer après avoir reporté son attention sur la jeune femme.

Comme simple réponse, cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête, attendant avec une légère appréhension une quelconque réaction de la part de Tony. Elle n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps car en effet, on pu voir apparaître, sur son visage, un immense sourire ajouté à ses yeux qui reflétaient une joie immense.

- **Mais c'est super ça !!! **finit-il par crier.

- **Tu le pense vraiment ?** ne put-elle tout de même s'empêcher de demander.

- **Mais bien sûr ! On va avoir un bébé !!! Toi et moi.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Abby pour qu'elle se jette dans les bras de l'italien ; ce dernier la serrant aussi fort qu'il le put, faisant tout de même attention.

- **Tu sais que je t'aime toi !** lui dit-il tout en l'embrassant.

- **J'espère bien.**

- **N'en doutes jamais tu m'entends, jamais.**

- **C'est promis.**

_fin du Flash-back_

- **Et bien je crois que tu n'as plus qu'à lui trouver un autre cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant**, déclara Gibbs.

- **Je pense, en effet**, répondit-elle après avoir cessé de rire.

Gibbs resta encore quelques minutes à discuter puis décida qu'il étant temps pour lui de partir. Une fois devant la porte, il se retourna et s'adressa à Tony.

- **Prends bien soin d'elle surtout.**

- **Sois sans craintes, tu peux compter sur moi.**

- **Je le sais.**

C'est sur ces mots qu'il franchit la porte, non sans leur avoir adressé un dernier sourire.

.-.-.-.-.

Les mois se succédairent et rien ne changea. Seul Gibbs était toujours au courant pour la relation qu'entretenaient Tony et Abby. Cette dernière inventait, à chaque fois, une quelconque excuse lorsque ses collègues lui rappelé de leurs présenter le futur papa. Entre les « il est malade en ce moment », « il est en déplacement pour son travail, il ne rentre que la semaine prochaine » et toute les autres aussi possibles qu'inimaginables qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant précis, ses amis commençaient sérieusement à se posé des questions. Gibbs, quant à lui, s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation, au plus grand dame des deux intéressés.

Arriva alors le mois de juin. Depuis plus de deux mois déjà, Abby devait restait chez elle ; au plus grand malheur, il faut bien se l'avouer, de Tony qui devait supporter ses plaintes incessantes. Cependant, il comprenait parfaitement et ne faisait aucuns reproches, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne savait pas rester en place.

Un matin, alors que les agents étaient tous occupés à remplir différents dossiers, le téléphone de Tony sonna. Celui-ci s'empressa de décrocher lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Abby s'affichait. Deux minutes plus tard, il raccrocha tout en prenant ses affaires et déclara :

- **C'était Abby, le bébé arrive. Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne directement à l'hôpital.**

A peine eu t-il fini sa phrase que ses collègues avaient déjà pris, eux aussi, la direction de l'ascenseur. Gibbs au volant, ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard. Une fois rentré, ils se dirigèrent directement à l'accueil pour obtenir leur renseignement. Celui-ci obtenu, ils prirent la direction que l'on leurs avait indiqué. Ils durent patientés encore une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un médecin vienne à leur rencontre.

- **Bonjour. Vous êtes ici pour Mlle Sciuto ?**

- **Oui !** répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- **Elle se porte à merveille, de même que son enfant. Nous venons de la ramener dans sa chambre - la 404. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le désirez mais ne rester pas trop longtemps.**

- **C'est promis. Merci beaucoup**, lui répondit alors Tony.

Arrivé devant la chambre, Gibbs frappa et attendit la réponse d'Abby avant de rentrer. Une fois cela fait, ils purent donc apercevaient la jeune femme, tenant dans ses bras, une magnifique petite fille à peine éveillée. Ils s'approchèrent donc et la félicitèrent chacun leurs tours. Tony en profita pour s'installer à ses côtés, sur le rebord du lit.

Comme le médecin le leurs avait demandé, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. McGee partit en premier, suivi par Ziva quelques minutes plus tard. Gibbs discuta encore un peu avec eux, leur disant qu'il serait peut-être temps d'annoncer la vérité aux autres car une chose était sûr, le bébé ressemblant énormément à son père, ils finiraient par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva le lendemain...

Tony, après avoir passer la nuit aux côtés d'Abby, était rentré se changer. Ces amis arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargeaient de cadeaux.

- **Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !** s'exclama Ziva pour la énième fois.

- **Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi**, déclara Abby.

- **C'est normal que tu dises cela, il s'agit de ta fille. Tous les parents trouvent leur enfant magnifique**, répondit McGee.

Abby lui lança alors un regard qui lui fit bien vite regretter d'avoir prononcer ces quelques mots.

- **Et son père alors ! Va t-on enfin le rencontrer ?** demanda Ziva.

- **Oui. Il est parti juste avant que vous arriviez mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.**

- **Vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance, vraiment**, rajouta Gibbs, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les minutes passèrent et la petite Elena fut mitrailler de photos par chacun des membres de l'équipe. Ne parlons même pas de tous les cadeaux reçus. Après être passé dans les bras de chaque personne présente, elle revint dans ceux de sa mère. McGee et Ziva les observèrent alors minutieusement et ne purent s'empêcher de constater quelque chose.

- **Vous savez, c'est étrange**, déclara alors Ziva. **Elena me fait vraiment penser à quelqu'un.**

- **C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui**, rajouta McGee.

- **Oui... ces yeux...**

- **Et ce regard...**

- **Ce visage... Vous allez rire mais on dirait le portrait exact de...**

- **Bonjour tout le monde !** déclara alors Tony, faisant son entré avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- **Toi !** finit-elle, tout en pointant du doigt l'italien.

Ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il interrogea alors Abby mais ce fut Gibbs qui lui répondit.

- **Je crois que Ziva et Tim viennent de faire une surprenante découverte !**

Ce ne fut pas la peine de préciser de quoi il s'agissait, il avait parfaitement compris. Il se contenta alors tout simplement de se diriger vers Abby afin de l'embrasser et de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, tout cela bien sûr sous les regards plus qu'étonné des deux autres agents.

- **Alors là ! Je n'y crois pas !** déclara Ziva.

- **Ce n'est pas possible ?! On l'aurait remarqué !**

- **La preuve que non McGee.**

- **Alors vous**, commença Ziva tout en ce tournant vers Gibbs, **vous étiez au courant !**

-** Oui**, répondit-il tout simplement.

- **Et vous nous avez rien dit !** continua t-elle.

- **Non.**

- **Mais pourquoi ?** demanda alors McGee.

- **Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.**

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent de nouveau vers les deux parents mais cependant, aucunes explications ne fut demandés et aucuns reproches se fut fait. Que pouvait-on dire devant le tableau qu'ils offraient tout les trois réunis, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Après quelques secondes, Ziva reprit enfin la parole.

- **Bon... et bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à dire une chose. Toutes mes félicitations Tony, ta fille est vraiment magnifique**, lui dit-elle tout en dirigeant vers lui pour les serrer dans ses bras.

- **Merci beaucoup Ziva.**

Elle fut suivi par McGee qui, cependant, avait un peu plus de mal à réalisé mais qui n'en était pas moins heureux pour eux. Et c'est ainsi que Tony et Abby passèrent toute leur journée à répondre aux questions qui déferlaient sur eux, ayant seulement de petits moments de répit lorsque Ziva reportait, pour quelques instants, mais très souvent, son attention sur la petite Elena.

**Fin.**


End file.
